me and my future
by musicismyw0rld
Summary: Basically, Max has a new power and it involves the future. And Fang does something that Max never wanted to see. And FAX so plz R&R! I'll put as much as I can think of. This is my 1st fanfic so plz be nice. Rated T just in case. Thanks!
1. falling towards the Earth

This chapter is really about haw Max develops a new power where she can see the future. I didn't really work that much to figure out what I wanted to write. Its really gonna develop a relationship between FAX and all sooooo... I'm gonna leave it up to you to decide what happens next. R&R plz! also visit my profile and see what I have for you to read every now and then.Thanks!

- Jessi -

* * *

**Max POV: Chapter 1**

Ever flown about 2500 feet, dive bombing 80mph for 700 straight, and then unfurling your wings? Yeah…I didn't think so. After all, I, Maximum Ride and my flock, Fang (16), Iggy (16), Nudge (13), the Gasman (10), and my Angel (8) were the only humans that could fly in the world.

When I say fly, I mean WING FLY. Not any of those bulky machines that those wing-nuts made to get up in the air. Those who made us, who we were today, were destroyed.

Itex…and all of its headquarters, that is. We spread the message to stop global warming and all of the other junky stuff that was destroying the world. We also destroyed all of the other experiments that were a threat to the idea of "Save the World". I hoped we were all done and so did my flock.

"Max! I was talking to you! I said,' I'm hungry! Can we go down to eat?'." Nudge complained, saying the overly famous words that all of us heard too much. Not kidding!

"Fine… we can eat but we only have 10 minutes. We all promised to meet my mom at Arizona." I replied rolling my eyes.

"Correction! Our mom." I heard from a strong but quiet voice from behind me. I turned around and found Fang flying behind me, breathing on my neck. At once our eyes locked on each other's. I gave a small smile. He flashed one of those rare smiles at me. My mood brightened immediately and my smile grew wider. My heart warmed just at that handsome face that smiled back at me.

"Max and Fang sitting in a tree…."Nudge and Gazzy sing-songed.

"Lovebirds!!" I heard Iggy mutter followed by a nodding Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel. Yet I still was WAY too busy looking into the longing eyes of Fang. Longing for what you ask? Well you'd have to ask him. I'd never know.

I blinked, unknowingly. What was happening? It took me a while before I could process what had just happened. When I finally realized what the younger kids had just said, I blushed. Or at least I think I blushed 'cause my face was really hot and probably really red too. I turned and looked over the sky where birds were flying carefree.

'Max….admit it. You loooove him.' My voice taunted me as I stared in to space.

'Oh, you have got to be kidding me! Not you, too!' I exasperated. And no I don't! I didn't think so at least….

"Max! Down here." I heard a voice say from below me. I raised one eyebrow and dropped my head down to find that Fang was the one that had called. He was probably at least 100 feet below.

"Yeah….Hold on. You go first, Fang." I replied. I didn't want any one to see the embarrassed look on my face when they had said what they did. I wanted a chance to wipe it out before they saw me. I watched Fang angle himself downwards and fold his dark black wings in to a dive. I waited until he was down on the ground. And that's when I took off. I angled my wings down wards and dropped as gravity pulled me close to the earth. It was basically the same way Fang did it. The only difference was that I screamed in pain as my head throbbed with images of the future and what it had in store for me.


	2. the love of my life

Max POV: Chapter 2

**Max POV: Chapter 2**

"Max!"

That's what I heard above all the whistling in my ears and my own piercing cries as I fell, unaware of my surroundings. The only thing I was aware of was the images flashing though my head and emotions that passed, in sync with the mini _unwanted_ slideshow.

Fang…and a girl? Who?

My eyes widened as I saw her press herself against him and kiss him. _Fully on the lips_.

Oh, I know what you're thinking. _Oh no, she didn't!_The thing is that when you love a guy as much as I felt like I did in the emo video thing you don't say that.

Instead, you cry.

That's what I did. Cry, I mean. In the images.

Fang….. running after me. That's what I saw from the realistic "imagination" that my mind's eye was creating.

Just then, it stopped. Don't ask why 'cause I could've cared less. I just wanted it out. More than anything. I closed my eyes, squeezing them shut. Then, I clutched my head, just in time, with another loud scream escaping my lips. I immediately stopped, though, when hard, strong, calloused arms took hold of my body and stopped the seemingly endless fall.

That was when I actually opened my eyes.

Only to be met by dark ones. Really dark, let me tell you. Only they weren't _just_ dark, they also held worry, concern, and-.

No, that's impossible. He can't do that. With all the mistakes I've done to put the flock life in danger, I mean. That was just my imagination like the images that were flashing though my head earlier. My imagination and only my-.

I was interrupted by wet trails of salt water running down my cheek. You have _got_ to be kidding me! No, not now you don't .I was the fearless, Maximum Ride, and I wasn't about to let something as simple as that make _me_ break down.

I closed my eyes, sighed, and shook my head. After a couple of seconds, I relaxed and soon gave myself up to the dark, inviting, unconsciousness that was waiting for me.

**Fang POV:**

"Max!" I screamed as I heard her shriek from above.

I should've waited for her! But, _noooo_, I had to nod without a second thought and go barreling down.

I shot up, straight toward the screams and after what seemed like forever. She landed in my arms and stopped shrieking as fast as she started. My Max cracked open her eyes a bit and I stared into them, looking for answers. It felt like forever, but I soon found myself looking at the tears streaming down her face. She looked upset. Why?

She closed her eyes and shut them tight as she sighed. After a while I realized she had been knocked unconscious and so I slowly angled myself downwards and then, _oh so carefully_, lowered Max and myself down so the others could figure out if she was okay or not.

When I got down, Nudge, the motor mouth, immediately started yapping. I already knew _she_ was okay, but was Max? I couldn't help but wonder, why was she crying?

I swear, if it was the Voice again, I was going to punch someone's lights out.

"Fang! Is she okay or not? What happened? I need it know NOW! Why did you leave her there?" Nudge cried at me, taking a step toward me with tears streaming down her face. Was this some kind of tear fest or something? Cause it sure seems like it.

Whatever. It was bad enough that Max was knocked unconscious by some stupid thing that the Voice was doing. During all this Gazzy was explaining to Ig what happened.

"Nudge…please stop, Can't you see Fang is worried too? _He_ doesn't even know what's going on either. How 'bout we both ask Max what happened to her during the fall?" Ig reassured Nudge by pulling her into a soft embrace. We _all_ knew how they felt about each other. Woo hoo, _love_ is in the air. _Don't we all feel it? _Not!

"I just _don't know_, Ig. I'm so worried." Then she started to bawl in his shirt crying like hell. What is up with that?

That's when I blacked out, too….with Max still in my arms. Oh, crap.


	3. IMPROTANT: AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Author's note:

**Author's note:**

Crap…Pplz, I need help. I know I left you with a cliff hanger or whatev but I'm having a total writer's block and I need your help. Not kidding.

So 1st Question: Who's POV should I start with?

2. Where should they go? A cave or hotel?

BTW, for those of you wondering why Fangs says, "Correction. Our mom." He says that because I wanted the flock to consider Dr. Martinez as their mom, too.

So, plz, answer my questions soon if you want a quick update, cause' it's gonna sound real bad if you don't. Thank you very much!

**- musicismyw0rld -**

** - Jessi -**


	4. Important!:ImRlySry,Guys TT

_Hey guys :D._

Im sorry I haven't been on in a while. Well, I don't think Ill be continuing all my stories. I mean, one of the reason being that the fifth book already came out and Fang and Max are together, right? :] Happy dance! ;P lmao. But, you know.

For now, I just wanna focus on one story, right now. I don't have it typed just yet, so don't expect anything but its not fanfic. I made up the plot myself, and Im really confident in this one. I just don't wanna drop it like the other ones. This one is really important to me. haha. Well, look forward to it, ppl. :D Its called _**"the Tale of the Misunderstood."**_, kay?

Just for a sneak peek:

"She cocked her head and looked at me with a "weirdo" look. I stuck my my tongue out and imitated her talking on the phone with Sharpp, kissy faces and all. It was actually quite hilarious.  
Rolling her eyes, Trivia took out her new IPhone and called Tripp, explaining the situation, all while looking at me with a "What the hell is wrong with you?!" look while I began my one man acting exercise of Triv and Loverboy sucking faces. Me being the unlucky one, I tend to be in their face while they suck the life out of each other even though I choke out a rather nerve wrecking "AHEM!!!" They always choose to ignore annoyed old me."

haha. Well, thanks for all your support for my other stories. It really kept me goin. :D I hope to talk to you soon. Peace. :P

Lotsa Love, love, LOVE 3,

_**[[musicismyw0rld]]**_

_~JessiMarie xD~_


End file.
